finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Kewzer
Andy Kewzer is a character in The Final Destination. Andy is the boyfriend of Nadia Monroy and is employed at an auto shop as a mechanic. He watching a race at McKinley Speedway with his girlfriend, In the premonition Andy is killed when he slips and is impaled by a blunt piece of wood. After the premonition Andy becomes irritated when Nick O'Bannon, who had a vision of a car crash destroying most of the stadium, begins ranting about how everyone has to leave. Telling Nick to shut up, Andy tries to pick a fight with him, but is knocked over when Nick hits him with a backpack. Chasing Nick outside with a few others, Andy, before he can resume trying to attack him, is distracted when the disaster that Nick had claimed to have foreseen occurs. Directly after an explosion, a tire flies through the air and kills Nadia right in front of Andy, who is splattered in her blood. Sometime later, Andy attends a memorial at the remains of the speedway, where just seeing Nadia's picture causes him to nearly breakdown crying. Andy is later visited at the auto shop by Nick, his girlfriend Lori and their friend George, who tell him they think they are all in danger, as three other survivors of the racetrack disaster (Nadia Monroy, Carter Daniels and Samantha Lane) have died in freak accidents. Andy (who, because of Nadia's death, has begun to work on his abrasiveness) shows in interest in what the trio have to say, but remains unconvinced, and is told to take the conversation outside by his boss. By the fence, Andy tries to convince the group to leave, but ends up getting into a heart to heart talk with George, who sympathizes with him losing Nadia, as years ago he had lost his family while driving drunk. Andy becomes the fourth McKinley Speedway survivor to die. Death Inside the auto repair shop, a man spat into a can and left it on top of a metal crate. While Andy was outside talking to Nick, George, and Lori, the noise and combustion from inside causethumb|300px|left|Andy's Deathd the can to fall over. The spit landed on a winch and it malfunctioned, releasing the rope and sending a van straight for Andy and almost crushing him against the fence. Andy survived without a scratch and moved out the way. Due to the weight of the van pulling against the rope from the winch, the winch is knocked out of socket and is sent spiraling through the air, hitting the top of a CO2 tank. Andy turns around and screams as the tank launches into his torso, sending his body into the air. The tank sends Andy through the fence, dicing his torso like cubes of meat. Signs/Clues * In Nick's vision at the speedway, Andy died when he was tripped by a broken bleacher, causing him to fall and be impaled through the neck and out the mouth by another splintered bleacher. * Nick had a vision of a death involving spinning tires, a winch and a flying tank. * Before nearly being hit by the van, Andy says "If I was meant to die, it would've happened by now." * Before the group arrives at the garage, there is a car that looks like Carter's car. * In two deleted scenes Andy has a diferent death, in both Nick's premonition and his actual death. At the speedway Andy gets up tries to leave but a car explodes, killing him. In the other deleted scene when the CO2 tank comes to him he isn't diced. Instead, when the tank falls it took a piece out of him making his spinal column visible. * The van that almost crushed Andy had writed "Brand X" on it. Andy's torso resembled an X when its diced. Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy